


7 for 7

by GenXdreamer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenXdreamer/pseuds/GenXdreamer
Summary: Will PapaTuan's tweet break Got7?





	7 for 7

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction  
> The story is a prompt from PapTuan's tweet about Mark's future with Got7  
> "In the past, when you reach your sophomore year in high school you start to choose a college to study at... Mark's contract still has 2 years left. Will he renew or choose to be independent? He needs to start preparing..." Tuan tweeted.

"Mark hyung!" BamBam nudges Mark out of his concentration from a game he was playing on his phone.  
"The hell...!! Bam! You made me lose!" Mark whines hitting BamBam on the arm. "What do you want?!"  
"Have you seen your Dad's latest tweet? It's kinda blowing up Tweeter ...." BamBam shoves his phone into Mark's face  
Mark's eyes widen as he reads the comment. "What the ....?"  
"Oh wow! That's kinda sudden .... " Jinyoung appears behind him  
"Mark? You ok?" Jaebum moves closer to the now forming crowd on the couch, yet still not knowing the matter in hand  
"Whoa ...! Mark hyung ..." Yugyeom is now checking his own phone with Youngjae hovering behind him, his own eyes widening.  
"Oh my god .... I'm gonna kill him!" Mark exclaims after realisation hits  
Just then the door to the hotel apartment opens with a crash, "Tuan!!! What's the meaning of this?!!!" To say Jackson was angry was an understatement. "Is this a joke coz it's not funny!"  
Jackson is by now standing in front of Mark, red faced and furious.  
Jaebum stands and grips Jackson's shoulders "Calm down Jackson. We just saw it too. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Right, Mark? ... Mark?"  
Mark stares at Jackson and Jaebum, then slowly looks around at the other members totally bewildered. "Uh...uh....just....gotta go..."  
Mark suddenly shoots up from the couch and heads for the door  
"Mark...!"  
"...hyung...?!"  
"Hey!...."  
"Where are you going?!"  
The other members rush to try to grab him, Jackson already blocking the door reaching out grabbing Mark's shirt  
"Let me go Jackson! I need to fix this!"  
"Yeah! You better fix this! Coz it's not gonna happen! You hear me?!"  
"Jackson! Let go!" Mark and Jackson stare at each other as Jackson tightens his grip.  
Mark covers Jackson's hand with his not breaking eye contact. "Jackson ... please let go ... let me talk to Dad ok? ... Jacks?" Mark says softly  
Jackson's hand finally loosens and lets go of Mark's shirt but anger still resonating from him  
"Look ... just ... let me talk to Dad" Mark turns around to the others "Just don't tweet or anything please...."  
And with that Mark leaves the room, his phone in hand already dialling his Dad's number

\----------------------------------------

"What was that about?" Jinyoung finally breaks the silence as everyone was still looking at the door Mark has just gone out from.  
"What do you think Papa Tuan meant?" Youngjae looks up at the hyungs hoping the cryptic tweet is what it is - cryptic.  
Jackson finally slumps himself on the couch, covering his eyes with his hands as if to shut the world out.  
"Guys .... let's not speculate ok? I'm sure Mark has a very good explanation for this." Jaebum tries to calm everyone down although doubting his own emotions.  
"Jackson hyung?" BamBam taps Jackson's knee. "Did Mark hyung say anything to you about this?"  
"Don't ask me questions I don't know the answer to" Jackson groans still avoiding eye contact with the others  
"But did he ever hint to you about leaving?" All hell breaks lose as everyone starts to deny Yugyeom's question  
"Yugyeom! Don't even think it!"  
"The hell ...."  
"Yugyeom!"  
"Stop it!" Jaebum shouts everyone down. "Can we all calm down please. Let's not brood over this. Mark is a reasonable man. Let's just wait ok?"  
Everyone mumbles in agreement as Jackson stands and storms out of the room  
"Look ... this is our last leg of the tour. Everyone is tired and I know all of us are in alot of pressure to end this amazingly well. So ... for Jackson's sake, being in Hong Kong and all, can we make it great for him please?" Jaebum pleads. "And as for Mark, let's give him space. He'll tell us when he's ready."  
Everyone nods in agreement going back to what they were doing yet pensieve of what just happened.

\-------------------------------------------

"Hey..." BamBam glances up as he heard the door open and Marks voice resonate from a distance  
"Mark hyung ..." BamBam quickly gets up from the couch followed by Youngjae and Yugyeom towards Mark  
"Where are the others?" Mark glances around expecting everyone still to be in the same room after he left ... 3 hours ago  
"You talked to your Dad?" Youngjae eagerly asks  
"The whole family actually .... uh ... Yugyeom-ah, could you get the others please. Maybe we can all talk?" Mark nods at Yugyeom giving him an affectionate smile  
"Sure hyung. I'll be right back" Yugyeom quickly dissappears towards the other rooms  
Mark puts his arms around on both BamBam's and Youngjae's shoulders and lead them back towards the couch. He pushes them both to sit down although he remains standing.  
"Mark... You ok?" Jaebum enters the room and approaches Mark with a squeeze on the shoulder. Mark nods and smiles at Jaebum  
"Thanks JB ... sorry about before ..."  
"No, no ... it's ok ... though I was worried..." Jaebum cuts him off with reassurance before sitting down with the maknaes.  
"Mark hyung..." Jinyoung appears with Yugyeom trailing behind and heads towards the group, passing Mark to grip his elbow affectionately  
"Uh... and Jackson ..?" Mark looks at Yugyeom questioningly  
"I... uh... knocked on his door and told him you were back ... and he kinda told me to ... uh ... get lost" Yugyeom replies sheepishly  
"I'll get him. Here's hoping he listens to the leader" Jaebum stands up and heads towards Jackson's room  
Mark bites down on his lower lip pacing the room in front of the others.  
"How are they? Your family? LA?" Jinyoung asks to ease Mark's worries  
"Yeah ... good ... apologetic. .. worried ... but they're ok." Mark replies as Jaebum finally appears pulling Jackson along towards one of the armchairs  
Mark couldn't help but give Jackson a tightlipped smile as he paased by. Jackson returned it with a nod and tight lips  
"Ok ... so ..." Mark stumbles over his words not really knowing how to begin  
"Did he mean it?" Jackson finally speaks  
"Who? What?" Mark looks at Jackson confused  
"Did your Dad mean what he tweeted?"Jackson looks directly at Mark with eyes hoping it wasn't true  
"Listen .... Dad is always rashed about these things. He shouldn't have tweeted that" Mark tries to assures his group  
"But I also wanted to tell you that there lies a half-truth in it ... "  
"What?!"  
"What are you saying?!"  
"Seriously Mark?!"  
"Mark hyung ... please. ..."  
Mark gets cut off with pleas and confusion. He holds up his hands trying to calm everyone down, shaking his head, almost in tears  
"Wait! Wait! Let me finish" Mark relentlessly raises his voice above the others. Jaebum stands up and walks over to Mark when he sees his helpless pleas. "C'mon guys! Let's listen ok?"  
Everyone quietens then Jaebum gestures for Mark to continue  
"Uh ... after the US tour, when I stayed behind in LA, my parents talked to me about my future in Kpop" By this time, Mark has gripped the front edge of his t-shirt wringing it between his hands looking like a little kid wanting to escape the glares of his members  
"Go on Mark" Jaebum coax him  
"I guess they want me around more" Mark whispers. "They're just worried about what I'll be able to do when all of this over"  
Jackson sighs loudly while BamBam and Youngjae whimpers holding onto Jinyoung  
"I don't mean that we'll be over soon. It's just that my family wanted to know what else I can do. You know? Like Jaebum and Youngjae are Defsoul and Aars producing music. Jackson is a household name nowadays. Jinyoung and your acting career. BamBam the fashionista and business entrepreneur. And Yugyeom as choreographer..." Mark praises his members one by one earning him a smile from each one  
"I'm just a pretty face" he continues  
"Mark!" Jackson exclaims "Don't let yourself down. You're not just a pretty face..."  
Mark looks at Jackson "What I'm saying is that you all can continue in this industry with a secure future. Whereas I'm really nothing without you, without Got7. .."  
"And Got7 is not Got7 without you, hyung" Yugyeom interrupts him  
"Yeah Mark hyung. I don't think I'd be here without you watching over me in our early years" BamBam pipes in  
"Hyung, you should write songs more. Remember when you produced so many for Flight Log?" Youngjae says encouragingly  
"Yeah I can help. Maybe we can collab" Jaebum says putting an arm around Mark's shoulders  
"You and your pretty face does get you quite a few modelling shoots though" Jinyoung teases  
Mark smiles feeling all the warmth that's been showered on him  
Mark looks expectantly at Jackson but doesn't get a reply  
"Look ... I know we still have the contract to fulfill. I just want to prepare for the future. And I could definitely use all your help. I want to stay in Korea. I want to stay in Got7. I want to be Got7" He looks around at everyone as they look at him with fond smiles. Mark then turns to Jackson and looks at him in the eye  
"And Jackson, I meant what I said in that card..."  
"Huh?" Jackson blinks at Mark trying to remember what he's talking about  
"Back in our first Japan tour... I told you that I'm in this for long ride ahead" Mark smiles  
Jackson recognising the memory stands from his seat and quickly approaches Mark and engulfs him in a hug. The other members follow pushing Mark into the centre and never ever letting him go

**Author's Note:**

> The ending comment of Mark is from Got7's very first Japan tour when the members surprised Jackson for his birthday. Mark wrote that line in the card he made for Jaclson  
> Thank you for all that read this  
> Please leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts on my writing


End file.
